Everlong
by Lisi Black S
Summary: “Vamos para o lugar ao qual pertencemos.”, ela disse e eu percebi que eu não me importava com o lugar em que ela falava, eu já pertencia a ela e isto era o suficiente. // Jasper&Alice //
1. Everlong

**Everlong**

_Hello, I've waited here for you everlong!  
_  
--

Costumava ser bem fácil, se você ignorasse os sentimentos das pessoas ao seu redor. Acontece que eu até poderia fazer isso, mas ainda assim eles me afetariam. Então, como uma pura conseqüência disso, não era nada fácil ignorar os humanos perto de mim.

Desde o gerente daquela lanchonete até a criança que dobrava o guardanapo, formando um barco, há algumas mesas de distância. Algumas emoções estavam calmas, em contraponto com o céu que começa a escurecer, anunciando uma tempestade; já outras, destacando-se a da garçonete e do homem sentado na mesa mais afastada, ah, essas berravam. Era sempre assim, algumas preocupações me atingindo em cheio, como se fosse eu que estava prestes a contar um grande segredo ao meu pai, ou essas preocupações fúteis dos humanos.

Eles simplesmente não conseguem ficarem felizes com o que têm! Sempre se preocupando com uma nova coisa, nem se importando se aquilo me atingia também. Achava bem engraçado.

Óbvio, qualquer preocupação humana era bem cômica se comparada às décadas em que passei convivendo com preocupações muito mais complexas que aquelas. Sangue, destruição, mais sangue. Era o tipo de luxúria que, em minha vida humana, nunca havia dado importância. Queria apenas ser um bom soldado, e talvez possa dizer que fui, com o diferencial que lutava por motivos errados. Ou os mais certos possíveis, já que eram aquelas pessoas coradas e de coração pulsante que nos davam _vida_.

"Mais café, senhor?", a garota de cabelos louros perguntou, já erguendo o bule, um sorriso fraco no rosto. Agora que ela estava mais perto, eu pude perceber que os seus sentimentos gritavam em desespero, mas não o desespero do medo, que a maioria das pessoas tinha ao se aproximar de mim. Acho que na verdade ela nem havia olhado duas vezes para mim.

Ergui a minha xícara, ainda cheia, e com um sorriso recusei. Alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que um pouco de calma faria bem a ela, apesar de o monstro dentro de mim gargalhar com a idéia de ajudar um humano.

Talvez todo este tempo andando sozinho entre humanos, estivesse começando a me afetar. Talvez o meu experimento estivesse dando certo. Hum, aquilo não era o que eu esperava.

Passar algumas tardes entre humanos, às vezes conversando com alguns, era apenas uma coisa que eu havia adquirido o hábito de fazer, como que para passar o tempo. Já que, depois de tantas décadas, o tempo começa a passar devagar quando não se tem mais planos de destruição a cumprir. Então dizia a mim mesmo que aquilo me faria mais forte e talvez acalmasse o meu monstro, talvez a convivência com humanos me levasse a caçar apenas quando a sede já estivesse muito grande.

Era um grande avanço o fato de a minha última caça ter sido na noite retrasada, apenas dois bêbados que entraram no beco errado. Na época em que estive com Maria costumava caçar todos os dias com ela, o sangue nos deixava tão fortes! Invencíveis, com poder, a destruição em cada pedaço do corpo já morto. Mesmo que agora isso já não fizesse muito sentido.

Soltei a respiração, que estive prendendo nos últimos minutos, e tirei um pouco de dinheiro do bolso. Agora já poderia voltar para o meu quarto de hotel, ignorando os humanos nos quartos próximos. Olhei para cima quando saí da lanchonete, vendo que a chuva não viria por hoje e rumando pela rua, andando entre humanas coradas que me olhavam com cobiça, nem mesmo imaginando que havia apenas uma parte de mim que as desejava, e provavelmente não era nada parecido com o que elas sonhavam.

**--**

Da mesma forma que havia feito nas últimas semanas, troquei de roupa e me encaminhei para a saída do quarto. Era um inconveniente ter tido que reaprender a arte de caçar. No antigo _clã_ era comum brincar um pouco com as vítimas, na maioria das vezes não se importando com a sua dor. Mesmo nos meus últimos anos perto de Maria, quando tudo aquilo começou a me cansar, ainda fazíamos isso. Por mais que as emoções dos humanos estivessem me perturbando cada vez mais, a falta de fé sempre me pegando em cheio quando os meus dentes encostavam suas peles tão frágeis.

Então, caçar bêbados havia se mostrado ser bem mais prático, já que seus reflexos eram tão lentos, demorando alguns segundos a mais para perceber que era o fim de suas vidas, eram poucos segundos, mas suficientes para o sangue já estar em minha boca quando eles começavam a temer.

As minhas camisas, mesmo com as minhas novas formas se caçar, não continuavam impecáveis após uma noite de caça. As roupas não eram uma coisa com a qual nós nos preocupávamos muito no clã de Maria, então era mais uma coisa com a qual eu estava aprendendo a conviver. Se nas primeiras décadas nós fazíamos verdadeiros banquetes sanguíneos, na última noite havia conseguido deixar a minha camisa com apenas alguns respingos de sangue.

Passar alguns meses com os humanos havia sido estranho, no início. O máximo que havia permanecido na mesma cidade havia sido pouco mais de uma semana, sempre escolhendo pelas com maior população, para não chamar atenção para as mortes. Mesmo que eu estivesse escolhendo apenas bêbados, prostitutas e mendigos, alguma coisa ainda me chamava para longe daquilo, como se a minha única alternativa fosse eu me afastar do sangue eternamente. Oras, como se isso fosse possível, como se houvesse outro meio de sobreviver.

Com estes pensamentos fui saindo do hotel, sob os olhares do recepcionista, que parecia estar numa dúvida interna se me repreendia ou agradecia por me ver saindo. Como havia previsto no dia anterior, a chuva só começara a cair há pouco tempo, apesar de ter vindo com intensidade. Os pingos gelados chocando-se contra a minha pele, a mim eles pareciam agradáveis, até mesmo quentes.

Mesmo que estivesse indo embora da cidade, chamar atenção não era a melhor idéia. Alguma coisa naquele local me chamava, ao mesmo tempo em que me sufocava; preferi ir logo embora dali, por mais que só estivesse chegado à cidade há dois dias. Sentindo os olhares dos moradores em mim, todos em guarda-chuvas, achei melhor deixar a cidade com discrição.

Avistei a lanchonete em que havia estado ontem, tão parecida com as outras em que estive nos últimos meses, com portas de vidro mostrando que já havia algumas pessoas ali. Resolvi entrar, talvez fingir que tomava um café, esperando a chuva passar, observar os humanos, cumprir aquela minha rotina ridícula de ex-soldado sanguinário. Em menos de um segundo eu já teria sumido da vista de todos ao meu redor, mas cada vez que pensava em fugir da nova cidade na qual me encontrava, lembrava daquela eternidade que ainda tinha pela frente, lembrava que pressa não era uma boa qualidade para um vampiro solitário.

Mal havia passado pela porta, andando com leveza, quando percebi que alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada. O cheiro, o cheiro não era o que eu esperava, não era o cheiro que me fazia trancar a respiração para tornar aquele experimento mais fácil.

Fiquei rígido e parado onde estava, erguendo um pouco o rosto e inalando. Em um período que não deve ter durado mais do que uns centésimos de segundo, os meus olhos seguiram o caminho que o cheiro fazia. Encarei, tenso e confuso, um par de olhos brilhantes. Mas não era um vermelho forte, aquele vermelho que no escuro brilhava e assustava, era um dourado que eu nunca havia visto antes. Ainda assim podia sentir que era uma vampira, uma semelhante, mesmo que seus olhos dissessem o contrário, mesmo que, após olhá-la rapidamente, eu começasse a duvidar que uma criatura tão pequena pudesse ser igual a mim.

Sentada em um banco, os cotovelos apoiados no balcão, me encarando com um sorriso nos lábios. Cabelos pretos e espetados contornavam o seu rosto de aparência macia, o nariz meio enrugado pela intensidade com que ela sorria, e os intrigantes olhos dourados. Seu corpo era pequeno, seus pés não encostavam no chão, mas ela não parecia se preocupar com isso. Um segundo depois de ter posto meus olhos nela, dei um passo em sua direção.

Tinha a sensação de que poderia passar muitos minutos ali, percebendo as linhas de seu rosto, ou contando os fios do seu cabelo curto que estavam fora de lugar. Mas para nós vampiros essas coisas costumam passar tão rápido, como se a eternidade não fosse o bastante e nós precisássemos correr contra o tempo.

Deu um pequeno salto e estava em pé, ainda sorrindo e caminhando graciosamente em minha direção. Se eu ainda tivesse um coração batendo, ela poderia quebrá-lo em milhões de pedaços com a sua graciosidade. Andei também, mesmo que não percebesse o que fazia até estar na frente dela.

"Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo", disse, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, o sorriso ainda no rosto e a voz melodiosa, como se estivesse cantando uma canção de ninar para o mais frágil dos bebês.

Senti alguma coisa vindo dela, um sentimento estranho, um sentimento que começava a invadir o meu corpo, ainda que eu não entendesse o que ele significava.

"Eu lamento, madame.", murmurei, abaixando um pouco o rosto automaticamente, me arrependendo logo depois por parar de olhá-la nos olhos. O pensamento vago de que, se eu ainda fosse vivo, eu estaria corado, passou rapidamente pela minha mente.

Ela estendeu sua pequena mão, esperando por mim. Olhei para os seus dedos finos e alvos, de aparência tão frágil. Senti que a minha mão se mexia, mas não percebi o que estava fazendo até que nossas peles se tocaram, até que senti sua pele macia sob a minha. Entrelaçou sua mão na minha e eu dei um passo em sua direção.

"Alice."

"Alice.", repeti, sentindo que em algum lugar dentro de mim aquele nome sempre esteve gravado, apenas esperando que ela o sussurrasse em sua voz melódica. Apertei a sua mão, tão pequena, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la.

Aquele sentimento pareceu aumentar. Talvez por eu estar com a mão dela entre a minha, ou por estar mais perto, ou simplesmente porque ela o sentiu com mais intensidade, eu não saberia dizer. Mas então eu o reconheci, mesmo que nem lembrasse da última vez que havia ouvido falar nele.

Pela primeira vez em um século eu senti esperança.

Ficava entre a expectativa e a felicidade, entre a fé e o alívio, entre a ansiedade e a tranqüilidade. Naquele momento me senti totalmente completo.

Um sorriso invadiu o meu rosto, coisa que eu nem sabia ainda ser capaz de fazer. Era um curvar de lábios tão verdadeiro quanto aquele sentimento que vinha da pequena bailarina de cabelos espetados que encontrava-se em minha frente, com a mão entrelaçada à minha.

"Para onde vamos agora?", sussurrei, dividido entre olhar para os seus lábios, os seus olhos ou nossas mãos.

Aquele simples entrelaçar de mãos estava parecendo tão mágico que eu senti vontade de continuar daquela forma para sempre. Como se fosse o encontro de duas almas místicas, separadas há muito tempo e que finalmente se encontravam; gostei dessa constatação. Quando a _esperança_ aumentou, junto com o seu sorriso e o brilho de seus lábios, decidi por admirar o seu rosto.

"Para onde você quer ir?", Alice perguntou, um novo sentimento se juntou à esperança, um sentimento que eu só poderia traduzir como a certeza de que ela estava ali para me guiar.

"Para onde você for."

Sua mão se apertou à minha com mais força, ainda que com aquela sutileza que eu percebia ser dela.

Voltei a me perder pelos traços do rosto de Alice, surpreendendo-me quando seu sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão serena de felicidade. Achei que não houvesse jeito de ela ficar mais bela do que quando sorria, mas percebi que aquele não era um conceito com o qual eu poderia contar, já que parecia que a cada expressão ela me encantaria ainda mais.

Como que me acordando daquele sonho surreal, senti um desespero tão grande que quase conseguiu me tirar daquele estado de esperança em que eu gostaria de ficar para sempre. Com um olhar rápido percebi que era uma mulher atrás do balcão, o olhar perdido, a mesma garçonete que havia me afetado ontem. Pelo jeito seus problemas não haviam ido embora.

Suspirei e deixei aquela esperança tomar conta de todo meu ser, para que desta forma ela penetrasse no local, invadisse a mente da mulher. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse mudar em nada a vida dela, mesmo que eu soubesse que quando eu fosse embora o sentimento de paz iria comigo, foi o que eu achei _certo_ a se fazer. Era irônico, e engraçado, e ridiculamente bondoso, mas toda aquela cena, o meu sorriso, também era irônico, então não dei bola.

Foi o que a esperança me mandava fazer. Havia se passado no máximo dois segundos desde que o pensamento de tranqüilizar a mulher tinha passado pela minha cabeça, e então eu voltei a ignorá-la, sabendo que enquanto eu estivesse ali, ela pelo menos se sentiria confortável. Voltei a encarar a pequenina, fazendo a promessa de que nunca mais perderia mais de um segundo com os olhos longe dela.

"Vamos, Jasper", ela chamou, os olhos brilhando e começando a andar como uma bailarina em um palco de Paris. Guiou-me para fora da lanchonete, sempre com a mão entrelaçada na minha, segurando-a com firmeza, como que para ter certeza de que eu nunca a deixaria. "Vamos para o lugar ao qual pertencemos."

Percebi que eu não me importava com o lugar em que ela falava, eu já pertencia a ela e isto era o suficiente.

**

* * *

**

**(N/A): **Minha primeira fic de Twilight, sejam bonzinhos. Jasper/Alice é quase a coisa mais fofa e perfeitinha do meu mundo, só conseguem perder pra Edward/Bella, porque ninguém é de ferro. Anyway, fazia um tempo que eu não escrevia nada assim, tão romântico e fofo, e foi bom voltar a fazer isso.  
A frase do início do capítulo é Everlong, do Foo Fighters; quando algumas frases soltas da fic surgiram na minha cabeça, me forçando a escrever, eu simplesmente precisava colocar essa frase. É tão aceitável ver a Alice falando isso, com o jeito insuportável e adorável dela.  
Enfim, comentem, okay? Seria muito bom para a minha auto-estima ter pelo menos alguns comentários, sendo minha primeira fic de Twilight e tudo mais.  
Beijos.  
**Lisi B.**

**(N/A)²:** Jasper/Alice me pegou em cheio, sooooo...talvez vocês vejam alguma continuação, ou bônus, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, em breve. reviews, ok?


	2. breathe you in, ou bônus

**Bônus **

_Breathe out, so I can breathe you in hold you in._

--

"Me fale mais.", praticamente implorei, assim que começamos a andar pelo corredor escuro do trem.

Os olhos dela haviam começado a brilhar desde o momento em que começou a falar dos Cullen, a tal família vegetariana que ela havia visto em várias de suas visões. Por décadas eu convivi com inúmeros vampiros, lhes mostrei o mundo e lhes ensinei tudo o que deviam saber – ou tudo o que eu sabia, ou em algumas ocasiões o que Maria e eu achávamos melhor que eles soubessem. Mas nem de longe alguma informação havia me surpreendido tanto quanto aquela. Vampiros vegetarianos!

"No início eles vão ficar bem confusos, mas Carlisle – o mais velho – vai convencê-los de que não somos hostis.", falou rapidamente, ansiosa quando o assunto era esta família. "Então Edward e Emmet irão voltar e, eu lhe disse, Edward tem esse dom e ele verá que estamos falando a verdade..."

"Todos eles têm um dom?", a interrompi gentilmente, com uma curiosidade verdadeira na voz.

Alice tinha falado da incrível força do vampiro chamado Emmet, da bondade de Carlisle, do poder de ler mentes de Edward e da beleza fútil de Rosalie. Mas ainda era estranho pensar que essa _família_ de vampiros vegetarianos era poderosa. Eles nem ao menos bebiam sangue humano! Isto ia contra tudo o que eu havia aprendido durante minha _vida_. Sangue humano era o que nos deixava fortes e velozes, sem ele nós não sobrevivíamos, eu mesmo havia tentado sobreviver sem ele e não havia conseguido. Alice disse que eu tentei do jeito errado.

Tinha aceitado tudo o que Alice havia me falado, a sua curta história. Revoltava-me um pouco pensar que quem lhe transformou havia a deixado a mercê da sorte, que havia sido um choque tão grande que ela não lembrava de sua vida humana, ainda que ela não culpasse seu transformador. Mas lembrava do meu rosto, lembrava com a esperança inflando em meu peito novamente.

"Esme não parece ter nenhum poder, além do de ser a _mãe_ de quatro vampiros adultos, o que já é um poder e tanto.", respondeu, meio...orgulhosa? Alice já havia colocado Esme no posto de sua mãe, pelo o que pude perceber com o seu tom de voz e o sentimento de carinho que passou por mim. "Talvez seu dom seja o carinho?", especulou após pensar um pouco. "O amor? Não consigo enxergar isso muito bem."

Sorri e abri a porta da cabine do trem em que iríamos viajar, mantendo-a aberta para ela passar. Não era um trem muito luxuoso, mas ainda assim estava de acordo com a graciosidade de Alice; os vidros da janela fechados, impedindo que o frio da noite entrasse, mas as cortinas abertas, mostrando nuvens escuras.

"Será que ela vai gostar de mim?", Alice questionou em um sussurro baixo, até mesmo para mim.

Fechei a porta e sentei no banco estufado, meio de costas para a janela, Alice sentando-se logo após de mim, ao meu lado, nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Como você pode _não_ saber?", perguntei, entre a gentileza e o divertimento.

Ela sabia de simplesmente _tudo_. Acho que me conhecia melhor do que eu mesmo, para falar a verdade, além de saber tudo sobre o futuro. Me divertia o fato de aquilo não ter me assustado em nenhum momento, quase como se existisse uma força maior que me dizia para aceitar tudo aquilo; aceitar Alice como meu destino. Não discuti com isso.

Deu um sorriso meio torto e revirou os olhos, como uma criança divertidamente contrariada.

"Eu já disse: é tudo sobre decisões. Ela pode decidir não gostar de mim, não me acolher como sua segunda filha." Parecia seriamente pensativa quanto aquilo, olhando para algum ponto à sua frente, o olhar vazio, tentando ver alguma coisa.

"Isso é impossível, Alice", o nome dela saiu de forma tão natural pelos meus lábios, como se já o tivesse falado milhares de vezes. Alice, Alice, Alice. Já estava na minha vida há décadas, eu sentia; era impressionante que só a _conhecesse_ há o quê? Dois dias e duas noites? "Você mesma disse que Esme tem esse incrível instinto maternal, imagine a reação dela ao ver uma garota tão pequena quanto você!"

Mesmo que houvesse um grande teor de humor na minha voz, não conseguia deixar de fora o carinho e cuidado que sentia por ela. Sua pequena estatura, a aparência de bailarina (mas não uma bailarina qualquer, eu tinha achado a bailarina perfeita para Alice ser: a bailarina de um porta-jóias, que dança uma melodia doce, chama a atenção mesmo entre os mais caros colares e anéis.), tudo em Alice me levava àquela sensação de querer protegê-la. Ainda que tivesse a certeza que ela era bem mais forte do que sua aparência demonstrava, em todos os sentidos possíveis.

"Ei!", resmungou, mostrando a língua para mim, mas mesmo assim não se afastando nenhum centímetro. Ficou quieta por um instante, as sobrancelhas franzidas, e então um sorriso largo abriu-se em seus lábios. "Edward é mais novo!"

"Porém, deve ser mais alto", retruquei.

Gostava de provocar Alice, de ficar em silêncio perto dela, de deixar com que a esperança que ela havia me dado nunca abandonasse o lugar, de lhe deixar feliz, de segurar sua mão entre a minha; estava aos poucos começando a reconhecer suas reações, suas feições, quase memorizando cada tom de dourado que conseguia encontrar em seus olhos. Observar Alice enquanto ela falava animadamente sobre os Cullen não era nada se comparado aos momentos em que ela ficava em silêncio, aquela aura mística voltando a se instalar entre nós. Era confortável e bem-vindo, respirar e sentir o perfume adocicado de Alice, sentir que ela respirava e provavelmente sentia as mesmas coisas que eu; talvez com o seu dom, as coisas entre nós fossem ainda mais místicas para ela, talvez, para ela, eu realmente fosse seu _destino_.

Preferiu não retrucar, se dando por vencida – como se fosse possível não ser vencida quando se tem a altura que ela tem, o porte pequeno e o corpo magro, como uma fada. Tentava evitar sempre pensar nela como uma bailarina, acho que por medo de em algum momento as palavras pudessem sair pelos meus lábios sem querer, tão naturais como se eu dissesse seu nome. Bailarina, bailarina, bailarina, Alice, minha bailarina.

Descansou a cabeça no meu ombro, a respiração tranqüila, ao mesmo tempo em que o sentimento de bem-estar saia de seu corpo, dominando o local, me afetando de uma maneira agradável. Suspirei e afastei a minha mão da dela, para logo depois passá-la pelo seu ombro, a trazendo para mais perto do meu corpo.

No dia em que nos conhecemos e saímos da cidade de mãos dadas, Alice contou a maior parte da história dos Cullen, parando sempre que eu fazia alguma pergunta, explicando dezenas de vezes sobre como eles caçavam _apenas_ animais. Desde que suas visões sobre a família começaram, Alice passou a tentar fazer o mesmo, sempre caçando animais. Este era o motivo do dourado de seus olhos, ainda que eu desconfiasse de que deveria haver alguma explicação mais complexa para eles serem tão hipnotizantes. Um dia, ela disse, os meus olhos teriam a mesma cor, por mais doloroso e difícil e demorado que fosse, ela iria me ajudar. Decidi confiar nisto e acreditar que ao lado dela eu conseguiria.

Inspirei, meu rosto perto do seu cabelo, trazendo todo o seu perfume para mim, sentindo seu cheiro e suas emoções. Esperança, alívio. E aquele sentimento novo, de carinho e destino misturados, a sensação de isto nunca esteve em minhas mãos. Alice dizia que era tudo sobre decisões, que nós nunca estaríamos _juntos_ se ambos não tivessem decidido isso. Era prático acreditar nisso – nós escolhemos nossos caminhos, nossas decisões, simples – e eu era prático, mas por alguma razão aquilo não entrava na minha cabeça.

Sorri, os lábios encostando alguns fios de seu cabelo, e a felicidade dela aumentou significativamente. Eu era o sensitivo, eu que _sempre_ sabia das emoções de todos ao meu redor, mas era a minha bailarina que sabia reconhecer as minhas reações melhor do que qualquer um.

Beijei o topo da sua cabeça, sentindo seu corpo ficar em alerta, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais.

Na tarde anterior, enquanto esperávamos o sol se pôr para podermos comprar as nossas passagens, com as cortinas do quarto de hotel rigorosamente fechadas, mantive nossas mãos entrelaçadas por quase todo tempo. Alice sentada graciosamente na beirada da cama (apenas as pontas dos pés tocando o chão), contando sobre sua vida, e suas visões, e os Cullen, enquanto eu permanecia sentado em uma cadeira posta de frente para ela, nossas mãos entrelaçadas no ar. Só as separava quando, em um impulso, levantava e me sentava ao seu lado, puxando-a com cuidado e a trazendo para mais perto de mim, a embalando no meu peito. Como se fosse a criança que ela tinha tamanho para ser, cheirando os seus cabelos e beijando o topo de sua cabeça ou a sua testa.

Então, ainda levemente perdido nos momentos que tive com Alice, movi a minha mão livre para o seu rosto, tocando sua pele macia com cuidado. Primeiro acariciei levemente a sua mandíbula, passando por suas bochechas. Imaginei como seria seu rosto ainda com vida, suas bochechas fofas e coradas lhe dando um ar ainda mais angelical. Parei minha mão em seu queixo, o forçando suavemente para cima, a fazendo me encarar.

Alice sorria quando ergueu o rosto, seu pequeno nariz há poucos centímetros do meu, os olhos tranqüilos. Meus instintos, meu corpo e minha pele imploravam para que eu finalmente selasse nossos lábios, sem esperar mais nenhum segundo. Porém, um questionamento passou pela minha mente e eu acabei mudando de idéia no último segundo. Era tudo sobre decisões, ela dizia. Então talvez ela já tivesse visto isso, já soubesse o que e como eu iria fazer.

Sorri, um pouco interiormente, ficando feliz de ter constatado isso, e um pouco para ela, já que era impossível encará-la e não o fazê-lo. Aproximei mais nossos rostos, enquanto ela virou um pouco o corpo, para ficar de frente para mim. Quando nossos narizes já se tocavam, meu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, fiquei sério enquanto não desgrudava os olhos dos dela.

Mesmo que eu já soubesse de onde o dourado vinha, ele ainda me intrigava. Era fascinante me perder no ouro derretido, depois de quase um século convivendo com o vermelho vivo, e depois passando por cores comuns e humanas sem nunca olhar duas vezes nos olhos de ninguém. Não sei se passaram poucos segundos ou muitos minutos, só sei que mergulhei no dourado e devo ter ficado perdido por um bom tempo.

Cheguei mais perto, nossos rostos se tocando com suavidade, até meus lábios encontrarem sua testa, meus lábios roçando na sua pele. Fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação de ter Alice sob mim. Senti sua respiração levemente mais rápida no meu pescoço, junto com a ansiedade que se juntou ao ar que ela soltava.

Aguardei mais um pouco, para decidir no último segundo, impedindo Alice de ter qualquer visão do que eu ia fazer. De olhos bem abertos rumei para seus olhos, que se fecharam quando meus lábios estavam próximos, beijando delicadamente ambas as pálpebras. Seu rosto pequeno seguro em minha mão, a outra mão em sua nuca, perto de seu cabelo macio. Alice, conforme o que eu havia aprendido nas horas ao seu lado, tinha o corpo _morno_. Extremamente frio para qualquer outro ser que a tocasse, mas para mim ela trazia consigo aquela sensação de bem-estar, de lar.

Entretanto, com uma mão em seu rosto, outra em sua nuca e os lábios caminhando pela sua bochecha, a pele da minha pequena bailarina queimava. Talvez eu também estivesse em fogo, o que me pareceu bastante racional perante a sensação de ter a pele de Alice tão perto da minha.

Voltei o olhar para seus olhos e os percebi fechados. Recuei um pouco o rosto com um breve de desgosto, os olhos fixos nas pálpebras de Alice. Quando percebeu a minha ausência sob sua pele, ela finalmente abriu os olhos, me encarando curiosamente.

"Não me prive de seus olhos, bailarina.", sussurrei, não querendo pensar nem me preocupar em nada que não fosse o dourado.

Piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse tendo uma ilusão; fez o gesto parecer o mais delicado de todos os gestos. Então deixou seu sorriso voltar ao seu rosto, na forma de um meio sorriso, os cantos de seus lábios se curvando minimamente.

"Os seus serão iguais, Jazz", murmurou, sem tirar o olhar dos meus olhos, aquele vermelho, vermelho que me envergonhava perto do ouro dela.

Não achava que ela estava mentindo. Alice tinha tanta confiança em mim, disse que eu iria conseguir aquilo, iria ser como os Cullen, seria um homem bom. Mas ainda assim balancei duas vezes a cabeça, discordando terrivelmente dela.

"Nada se compara aos seus olhos."

Dizendo isto, voltei a aproximar o meu rosto do dela, segurando seu rosto com mais firmeza. Parei quando nossos lábios quase se tocavam, parando de encará-la para admirar os seus lábios, mais perto do que nunca. Encontravam-se entreabertos e eu quase soltei um suspiro conforme sentia a ansiedade que emanava o corpo de Alice me dominar. Meu olhar voltou para seus olhos, que não haviam se mexido em nenhum segundo, e então nós dois fechamos nossos olhos. O vermelho no dourado.

Selei nossos lábios, sentindo a maciez dos de Alice. Tão suave quanto o resto de seu ser, compondo mais um item dos requisitos de bailarina, bailarina de porta-jóias; porém, ao mesmo tempo, as sensações e emoções que vinham dela eram o contrário de sutis, sua intensidade tomando conta da cabine do trem. Entreabri os lábios, no que ela fez o mesmo, aprofundando o beijo e podendo sentir seu gosto doce, dezenas de sensações me invadindo.

Doce e suave e intensa, assim era Alice, minha bailarina.

* * *

**(N/A):** Jasper/Alice _realmente_ tomou conta de mim. A fic seria apenas uma shot-fic, mas cada vez mais cenas invadem a minha imaginação. Então, talvez eu poste mais, talvez não – mas talvez sim xD.  
As reviews realmente alegram meu dia, portanto continuem, okay? Mas, tudo bem, uma cena Jasper/Alice-NC acabou de surgir aqui e eu vou lá escrever, até qualquer hora, pessoas.  
Mentira, não contem comigo, eu preciso mesmo estudar pra química e física, e nem sempre tem um jeito de escapar pra cá. Mas fiquem atentos, eu realmente espero atualizar isso daqui, ou postar alguma outra fic de Twilight. Enfim.

Essa fic não foi betada, o máximo que eu fiz foi reler ela e tirar eventuais erros gritantes demais. Relevem qualquer erro e tudo o mais.  
Comentem, milhões de beijos-mordidas-oquevocêsquiserem.  
**Lisi B. **


	3. tonight, ou bônus dois

(aviso, aviso: NC-17, se não gosta, pule esse bônus)

**Bônus Dois**

_Tonight__ I throw myself into  
__And out of the red out of her head she sang. _

--

As coisas ficaram complicadas.

Desembarcamos do trem, procuramos um hotel, passamos o dia trancados no quarto, saí para caçar (após Alice murmurar repetidas vezes: Humanos, humanos, por enquanto) e então pegamos outro trem e repetimos o processo umas três vezes. Agora estávamos em um novo quarto de hotel, este era um pouco melhor do que o anterior. Havíamos atravessado cerca de sete cidades, preferindo o trem.

Na verdade eu não preferia o trem, mas Alice disse que era dessa forma que nos via viajando, então preferi não discutir. Para mim suas visões eram _certas, _não havia o que discutir com o que ela enxergava. Minha bússola apontava para Alice, e se a dela apontava para um trem, eu não via motivos para discutir.

Porém, as suas visões estavam lhe preocupando.

"Eu não entendo", murmurou após um longo tempo quieta, a expressão fechada.

Me afetava. Me afetava _muito_. A apreensão de Alice estava impregnada por todo quarto, me colocando no mesmo estado de alerta em que ela estava, como se estivéssemos perdendo um detalhe que, quando descoberto, faria uma enorme diferença.

A questão era que Alice nos enxergava com os Cullen, chegando na grande casa da família, em uma cidade não muito ensolarada. O problema era que, quando Alice concentrava-se nos Cullen, ela os via nessa espécie de clã, várias mulheres vampiras e um homem, marido de uma delas, um lugar frio e úmido, com neve.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, os Cullen não estavam onde deveriam estar, o lugar ao qual todas as nossas decisões nos levavam. O mais intrigante era que, por mais que tudo estivesse fora de lugar, as visões dela não haviam mudado. Alice continuava nos enxergando como parte dos Cullen, o que nos levava ao fato de que nenhuma decisão contrária havia sido tomada.

Ergui meu olhar para Alice. Estive em pé, olhando para a rua por uma fresta da cortina e vendo o movimento da cidade, pelos últimos minutos. Precisava encontrar uma solução para aquele problema, era insuportável _sentir_ a tristeza da minha bailarina. Ela estava sentada na cama fofa, as pernas cruzadas em cima do colchão fofo e os cotovelos apoiados nas próprias coxas. Seu cabelo, que quase encostava os ombros, estava tapando parcialmente seu rosto.

Alice suspirou e a atmosfera do quarto mudou um pouco, o sentimento de desistência tomando conta de mim. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la. Era irônico o fato de que em um século inteiro não havia dispensado muito do meu tempo pensando na vida e nas emoções dos outros, principalmente pelo fato de as únicas emoções que me rodeavam era ódio, vingança e destruição; em um século nunca pensei em tirar um pouco da raiva que os vampiros ao meu redor, e agora tudo o que eu mais desejava era poder dar um pouco de tranqüilidade para a garota de corpo pequeno e cabelos curtos que estava na minha frente.

Queria ajudar, mas o _tempo_ e _espaço_ que não queriam cooperar.

Um pequeno click. Talvez fosse isso. Senti a esperança, aquela que Alice havia me ensinado a sentir, invadindo meu corpo. Era uma sensação parecida a quando estávamos há muito tempo tentando resolver um enigma e finalmente percebemos a peça que faltava. Sorri e no segundo seguinte eu já estava ao lado de Alice, sentado na beirada da cama.

Levantou uma das sobrancelhas e ficou com a postura mais ereta, percebendo pelo meu sorriso que eu havia descoberto alguma coisa.

"Já sei!", exclamei, o meu sorriso se abrindo ainda mais. Peguei suas pequenas mãos entre as minhas, aproximando um pouco nossos corpos. "Eles..."

"Shiii!", me interrompeu, franzindo a testa e ficando com o olhar concentrado.

Revirei os olhos. Para uma bailarina tão graciosa, Alice era ansiosa e teimosa demais. Seu dom havia lhe dado a quase irritante mania de não aceitar que outra pessoa soubesse de alguma coisa sobre sua vida antes dela, seria irritante, se não fosse _ela_. Alice inteirinha seria irritante, com os olhos brilhantes, o cabelo macio apontando para todos os cantos, a _falta de_ tamanho, o ar gracioso e infantil, todos seus atos; seria uma bailarina completamente irritante, se não fosse Alice, se não transformasse todas suas características irritantes nas mais doces possíveis. Era uma criança, ao menos tinha tamanho de uma.

"Como eu não vi isto antes?!", murmurou após ter visto o que eu lhe diria, virando o rosto para mim. "É tão óbvio!"

"Você só está adiantada, mas eles irão sair da cidade gelada em que eles estão, e então poderemos encontrá-los", completei, mesmo que soubesse que ela devia ter visto aquilo melhor do que eu.

Ela sorria radiante, ficando aliviada. Alguma coisa em seu passado, alguma coisa que ela nem mesmo conhecia, havia lhe feito uma garota com aquele medo de que, talvez, fosse rejeitada. Seu transformador, os motivos que o fizeram transformá-la...sentia uma sede por vingança, por sangue sendo derramado lentamente, o mais frio dos sentimentos me invadindo. Era uma coisa natural sentir aquilo, quando lembrava das inúmeras decisões que haviam levado Alice até mim. Da mesma forma como era normal sentir aquele sentimento de proteção, eu precisava protegê-la, proteger seu corpo pequeno.

"Quanto tempo?", Alice murmurou, perguntando para mim e para si mesma. "Um mês? Dois meses? Eu não consigo ver."

O ódio foi embora conforme ela falava, sua voz me acalmando.

"O importante é que _vai_ acontecer, o tempo não importa", subi uma de minhas mãos para o seu rosto, parando em sua mandíbula, a encarando firmemente. "Nós estaremos juntos, isto é o que importa."

Num impulso ela se jogou contra mim, passando seus braços pelo meu pescoço e, no segundo seguinte, eu já estava deitado de costas na cama, Alice deitada sob mim. Ambas as mãos segurando firmemente a sua cintura fina, seu rosto perto do meu, suas pernas postadas uma de cada lado do meu corpo.

"Você tem bastante força para alguém do seu tamanho", falei e sorri, meu sorriso há centímetros do sorriso dela.

Torceu o nariz por um segundo e então um sorriso diferente percorreu seu rosto, um pouco menos angelical do que o normal. Aproveitei aquilo como um incentivo e impulsionei meu rosto para cima, fechando os olhos no momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram.

Nossas bocas se mexendo cada vez mais rápidas, as línguas tocando-se, o gosto de Alice impregnando-se em mim. Da mesma forma que suas emoções começaram a mudar, a alegria e a ansiedade tornando-se quase palpáveis no quarto, um pouco de nervosismo misturado.

Mesmo que os sentimentos de Alice não tivessem o poder de me afetar, era exatamente aquilo que eu sentia, então não havia muita coisa que eu pudesse fazer em relação àquilo. Na realidade, no momento eu não queria sentir nada que fosse psicológico, eu queria sentir a pele dela sob a minha, seus lábios sob o meu, suas mãos no meu pescoço, no meu cabelo.

Interrompi o beijo para rumar os lábios pelo canto da sua boca, a bochecha, a mandíbula e o pescoço, sua pele macia e perfumada. Era uma boa sensação, a de beijar a pele delicada do seu pescoço, ficando na dúvida entre subir para a sua orelha ou descer para o seu colo.

Alice, bailarina, bailarina de porta-jóias, destino. Caminhei pelo seu pescoço, encontrando o lóbulo da sua orelha, escolhendo este caminho, querendo fazer com que tudo durasse o mais perto da eternidade possível. Suspirei quando estava perto o bastante, percebendo um arrepio percorrer sua pele.

Sorri.

"Você é meu destino, Alice", sussurrei, a voz mais suave possível. A voz sedutora que usávamos com os humanos, a voz que deixou a pele dela mais arrepiada.

Enterrou os dedos pelo meu cabelo, afastando um pouco o rosto para me encarar, os olhos contra os meus. Beijou meus lábios brevemente.

"Para sempre", disse, o hálito contra a minha boca, e então roçou os lábios pelo meu rosto, também seguindo para o meu pescoço.

Começou a depositar beijos delicados por toda a extensão do meu pescoço, sua respiração contra a minha pele e minha mão subindo de sua cintura para suas costas.

A despeito de todo o relacionamento de quase um século que havia tido com Maria, desta vez não era apenas os corpos suprindo suas necessidades – quase como o sangue humano que tanto desejávamos. Com Alice era uma mistura daquele sentimento de destino, de encontro de almas, os sentimentos mais místicos que eu poderia ter misturados com o físico, a vontade de ter aquela bailarina apenas para mim, de sentir cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Então, muito mais calmamente do que estava acostumado, mexi a mão que continuava na sua cintura, caminhando pela silhueta dela, parando em sua coxa. Conforme meus beijos desciam e ela começava a respirar mais rapidamente, o restante de suas emoções começaram a ir embora, dando lugar apenas à ansiedade.

Desci a mão que estava na sua nuca, voltando para a sua cintura e encontrando o espaço entre a sua blusa fina e a calça, tocando a sua pele. Alice respirou fundo quando eu o fiz, prendendo a respiração enquanto minha mão voltava a subir pelas suas costas, agora por debaixo da sua blusa. Deixei minha mão sobre o fecho do seu sutiã, apertando sua coxa com a outra mão e afastando o rosto do seu pescoço, procurando pelos seus lábios.

Pela primeira vez desde que havia posto os olhos na figura pequena de Alice, vislumbrei um tom de dourado diferente em seus olhos. Ainda não estavam completamente pretos, que era como ficavam quando estávamos com sede, mas era um dourado escuro, como uma jóia propositalmente envelhecida.

Duas coisas escureciam nosso olhar: o sangue e a excitação.

Às vezes os dois fatores vinham juntos, mas no momento era visível qual dos dois dominava o quarto.

Beijei-a e arqueei as costas enquanto o fazia, me sentando e a levando comigo, sentada no meu colo. Cessou o beijo e abriu os olhos, me encarando com intensidade, ao mesmo tempo em que eu apertava o seu corpo contra o meu.

Colocou a palma da mão no meu peito, a outra mão puxando a gola da minha camisa, seus dedos delicados desabotoando o primeiro botão. Alice estava decidida, o olhar compenetrado, então um novo click surgiu.

Alice era ansiosa, teimosa e curiosa. E, agora eu percebia, completamente trapaceira. De um jeito que era impossível ficar bravo, mas isso não a fazia deixar de ser uma. A segurança só havia tomado conta dela porque ela _sabia_ o que fazer, sabia quais seriam as minhas reações para cada um de seus atos, qual deles eu preferiria.

Tentei lembrar do que havia pensado em fazer antes de perceber a pequena malandrinha que eu tinha entre meus braços. Ah, claro, novamente mudar de posição, deitando-a delicadamente na cama e deitar sob seu corpo, com todo o cuidado do mundo. Mas agora ela já sabia que era isso que eu ia fazer. Bom, teria que mudar as coisas, já que Alice iria jogar sujo, eu também iria.

Permaneci naquela posição, com Alice em meu colo, respirando rapidamente. Agora ela já estava no último botão da minha camisa, e então livrou-se dele. Suas mãos delicadas subiram do meu abdômen para o meu peito, as unhas arranhando levemente minha pele. Suspirei e decidi que a melhor idéia era não decidir nada. Deixar me levar pelas sensações que Alice me proporcionava.

Juntei nossos lábios, pensando no quão doloroso era ter que parar de beijá-la para beijar o resto do seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que era maravilhosa a sensação de demarcar o corpo dela com os meus lábios; gostaria de poder fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, gostaria de ter a minha bailarina para mim em todos os segundos da eternidade.

Movi ambas as mãos para sua cintura, pegando a bainha de sua blusa e a puxando para cima, no que ela rompeu nosso beijo e ergueu os braços para facilitar o processo. Passei a blusa pela sua cabeça e, quando já havia a tirado, a joguei em um canto qualquer do quarto. Meus dedos caminharam pelos braços de Alice, vindo então pelos lados de seu corpo, perpassando pela cintura e apertando sua pele.

Um pequeno gemido escapou da sua boca quando beijei seu colo, minhas mãos voltaram para o fecho de seu sutiã e o tirei o mais lentamente possível, ainda sem decidir o meu próximo passo. Quando Alice já havia se livrado de seu sutiã eu afastei um pouco o rosto, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Deixei com que o sentimento de confiança saísse do meu corpo, invadindo o quarto e tomando conta de Alice.

Após ter certeza de que ela sentia toda a confiança que eu havia lhe dado, desci o olhar para o seu pescoço, seu colo e seus seios. Meu rosto estava há poucos centímetros de sua pele, mas ela era Alice, minha bailarina; eu precisava decorar todos pedacinhos de sua pele, admirar cada parte do seu corpo.

Seus seios eram pequenos, assim como o resto do seu corpo, e a sua pele alva estava arrepiada. Subi minha mão pela sua cintura, chegando ao seu seio esquerdo e postando-a sob ele; Alice gemeu quando eu o fiz. Ela forçou seu corpo para baixo e me deixou levemente anestesiado pela rápida proximidade dos nossos corpos.

Passou suas mãos, pequenas e delicadas, pelos meus ombros e terminou de tirar minha camisa. Colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me abraçou apertado, forçando nossos corpos a se tocarem, meu peitoral contra os seus seios; suspirei.

Coloquei as duas mãos nas costas dela, inclinando meu corpo sob o dela. Deitei-a na cama, sua cabeça descansou no travesseiro fofo, e então deitei em cima dela, com toda a suavidade que consegui reunir. Juntei nossos lábios e a beijei intensamente, a minha respiração entrecortada, e após uns segundos afastei o rosto. O cabelo negro de Alice contrastava com o branco do travesseiro, um sorriso tranqüilo estampava o seu rosto.

Mesmo que seus olhos estivessem pregados nos meus, eu consegui perceber que ela estava concentrada em uma coisa além de mim. De novo tentando trapacear.

"Pare de prever meus atos, bailarina", sussurrei, sorrindo para ela. Voltei a tocar seus seios e rocei a ponta dos dedos em seus mamilos rosados. "Apenas sinta."

Arqueou as costas quando apertei de leve seu seio.

"Então me faça sentir", desafiou e um sorriso diabólico se abriu em seu rosto.

Ainda que estivesse me desafiando, e sorrisse daquele jeito, estava completamente encantadora, deslumbrante e _excitante_.

Não me restou alternativa a não ser _fazê-la sentir_. Levei meus lábios até seus seios e os beijei, depois tomei um deles com uma mão enquanto beijava o outro; senti Alice arquear levemente as costas e levantei o olhar, encontrei-a de olhos fechados e os lábios prensados um no outro. Continuei daquela forma por alguns minutos, ora preferindo a sutileza, ora a agressividade – nunca conseguindo ser completamente agressivo demais com ela, com Alice, bailarina.

Ela entreabriu as pernas, deixando com que eu me postasse entre elas, os olhos bem abertos enquanto eu o fazia. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando minha mão postou-se no seu ventre e eu a deixei ali por alguns instantes, encarando Alice.

Piscou os olhos lentamente, a sua costumeira expressão angelical misturada à uma malicia que era nova para mim, mas que combinou perfeitamente com seu rosto. Abri sua calça e ela elevou o quadril para me ajudar a tirá-la e, quando já estava livre dela, as mãos de Alice que estavam nas minhas costas desceram até encontrar a barra da minha calça, um sorriso brincou em seu rosto.

Apoiei as palmas de minhas mãos no colchão fofo, cada mão em um lado de seu corpo, e ela abriu o zíper da minha calça, também livrando-se dela. Era impossível não sorrir ao encontrar os olhos dela, ao sentir o nervosismo no ar. Tranqüilidade, eu me concentrei, e deixei que ela tomasse conta do ar.

Nossos corpos voltaram a se encontrar, e desta vez decidi que a hora de lentidão e de me demorar em cada ato havia passado. Os sentimentos de Alice demonstravam isso, o seu corpo, o _meu_.

Tirei o resto de nossas roupas, sempre olhando-a fixamente nos olhos, ficando feliz por ela ter aceitado o meu pedido de parar de adivinhar o futuro. Achei melhor não interferir em suas emoções também, já que ela não estava _trapaceando_. Suspirei e apoiei o cotovelo direito no colchão, para assim poder tocar o rosto dela com a ponta de meus dedos.

Abaixei o corpo, as pernas de Alice contornando a minha cintura e forçando o meu corpo contra o seu; gemeu quando eu o fiz e fechou os olhos. Permaneci imóvel por um tempo e gostei da sensação de estar assim tão próximo da minha bailarina. Passaram alguns segundos e a atmosfera mudou de ansiedade para algo que eu só poderia descrever como _desejo_.

Comecei a me mexer, as sensações aumentando conforme aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos. Postei o rosto na curva do pescoço de Alice e respirei pesadamente, a pele dela se arrepiando. Beijei o local, a pele sensível, enquanto uma de minhas mãos ia para seus seios, a outra apertando firmemente sua cintura fina.

Quando levantei o rosto, com a intenção de beijar-lhe os lábios, me deparei com seus lábios entreabertos e os olhos fechados. Rumei para sua orelha, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Seus olhos, Alice", disse e me afastei novamente para ver seu rosto, sabia que ela entenderia.

Porém continuou com eles fechados, agora um sorriso nos lábios. Sorri também e parei de me movimentar. Alice mordeu o lábio inferior, frustrada com a minha imobilidade, mas continuou com os olhos cerrados.

"Prometa que nunca vai se afastar de mim", ela sussurrou e me deixou levemente hipnotizado com a forma que mexia os lábios. "e eu nunca lhe privarei dos meus olhos."

Era uma troca justa. Principalmente pelo fato de que, em sã consciência, eu nunca desejaria ficar longe de Alice. Era uma daquelas coisas que você simplesmente precisa para sobreviver, um poder muito maior do que o sangue. Nas últimas décadas nem mesmo o sangue havia despertado um desejo tão grande quanto ao que eu sentia por ela, nada mudaria isso.

"Eu te amo", sussurrei, porque sabia que aquelas três palavras concordariam com a proposta de Alice, ao mesmo tempo em que diziam tudo o que eu queria lhe dizer no momento, desde o poder de seus olhos sob mim até a forma com que meu corpo reagia ao seu.

Voltei a me mexer no mesmo instante que ela abriu os olhos. Não sei se por choque às minhas palavras, para cumprir a promessa ou apenas porque eu voltei a mover-me dentro de seu corpo.

Grudei nossos lábios e desta vez não fechei os olhos. Mesmo que, no momento, os olhos de Alice estivessem escuros, continuavam sendo os mais fascinantes que já havia visto. Enquanto movia meus lábios e corpo, podia sentir o corpo de Alice reagindo às minhas investidas.

Sempre com os olhos abertos, continuei movendo o corpo, agora uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua coxa. Da mesma forma que suas pernas estavam ao redor da minha cintura, Alice passou os braços pelas minhas costas e apertou-se contra o meu corpo. Comecei a me mover mais rápido quando senti suas unhas entrando na minha pele; a luta entre a força de uma vampira contra a pele de mármore que eu tinha.

"Jasper", sussurrou entre os gemidos e eu entrei mais rápido, querendo eternizar aquele momento ao mesmo tempo em que queria dar logo à Alice o prazer pelo qual seus gemidos pediam.

"Eu te amo", repeti, meio incoerente, me movendo com mais intensidade, da mesma forma com que as sensações vinham mais rápido e mais fortes agora.

Arqueou as costas e entreabriu os lábios, um gemido silencioso trancado na sua garganta, o pescoço exposto. Beijei seu pescoço, encostando a língua em sua pele e logo depois os dentes, primeiro apenas arranhando e depois mordendo, senti uma onda de eletricidade passar pelos nossos corpos e me movi ainda mais rápido, num ritmo quase frenético.

O corpo de Alice ainda estava arrepiado e suas costas ainda estavam arqueadas quando a onda de prazer me encontrou e eu beijei seu pescoço com mais intensidade, apertei sua cintura e sua coxa. Gemi, meio rouco, e Alice enterrou novamente as unhas na minha pele, sua respiração alta.

Enquanto o prazer, o êxtase, ainda estava no meu corpo, eu deixei com que ele tomasse conta do quarto e atingisse Alice, no que seu corpo se arrepiou e ela apertou-se contra mim. Ainda me movi sob ela por alguns instantes, e então parei, permanecendo dentro dela com um sorriso nos lábios. Encontrei seus olhos e movi uma de minhas mãos para o seu rosto, acariciei sua bochecha enquanto continuávamos a nos encarar, ambos esperando que as respirações voltassem ao normal.

"Eu _também_ te amo", sussurrou um tempo depois e levou sua mão ao próprio rosto, colocando-a sob a minha mão e a apertando com leveza. "Apesar de ter achado muito _injusto_ o momento em que você escolheu dizer isto."

Meu sorriso aumentou e, muito lentamente, saí de cima dela, deitei ao seu lado e puxei seu corpo para mais perto do meu. Alice colocou as palmas de suas mãos sob meu peito e apoiou o queixo lá, encarando-me de perto.

"Eu tive que aproveitar o único momento em que você não tinha previsto", confessei.

Torceu o nariz, mas mesmo assim descansou a cabeça no meu peito e respirou fundo.

"Terá volta", murmurou, seus braços finos me abraçaram e eu passei a acariciar o topo de sua cabeça.

"Nós temos toda eternidade para isto", respondi, um sorriso bobo no rosto e o olhar calmo.

Pela primeira vez em um século eu senti a felicidade plena invadir a minha mente.

* * *

**(N/A): **Nunca mais escrevo NC do ponto de vista de um homem, nunca mais mesmo. Paguei todos os meus pecados tentando escrever esse capítulo. Mas, uma vez que eu tinha começado, eu não ia admitir não conseguir terminar. Pelo menos eu aprendi a lição de que POVdehomem + NC-17 é mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Eu não queria escrever uma cena que fosse só pelo sexo em si, a primeira vez dos dois nunca seria assim, então eu acho que acabou ficando chato demais (?)  
Enfim, deve ter ficado bem ruim (eu _sei_ que ficou, eu não gostei do resultado), me redimo no próximo bônus(sim, haverá no mínimo mais dois) :D  
Beijos, beijos  
**Lisi B.**


	4. good again, ou bônus três

**Bônus Três**

_If everything could ever feel this real forever  
__If anything could ever be this good again  
_--

Senti seus braços contornando meu corpo, suas mãos pequenas passando pelo meu abdômen. Virei o corpo para ficar de frente para ela e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. Alice suspirou e ficou na ponta dos pés para poder me encarar.

"Acho que já podemos ir", sussurrei e ela acenou brevemente antes de fechar os olhos e encostar a testa no meu peito.

Fiquei olhando pela janela, observando a noite ganhar o céu, pelos últimos minutos, enquanto Alice tomava banho. Mesmo com a pele dela tão perto da minha, com o seu aroma em todo quarto e a serenidade escapando pelo seu corpo, meu estômago ainda queimava. Meus olhos do mais negro possível.

"Eu vou te ajudar", prometeu, sua respiração contra a minha pele. "Você não precisa se preocupar com nada."

Toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e ela me encarou. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés até estar próxima do meu rosto, e então inclinei-me, nossos lábios se tocando com suavidade. Alice entreabriu os lábios e eu a beijei de volta, minhas mãos indo para sua cintura e a tirando do chão sem esforço nenhum.

"Eu sei", respondi quando nossos lábios se afastaram, seu corpo ainda suspenso no ar.

Alice continuou com as palmas das mãos em meu peitoral e deixou com que a ponta dos dedos vagassem pela minha pele, as mãos pequenas dela entrando pela minha camisa aberta. No começo (e era estranho pensar que este começo era tão recente) isto havia me perturbado um pouco: a pele macia da minha bailarina contra minhas cicatrizes, todo meu corpo cheio delas. Ela, porém, parecia sentir-se fascinada por elas, parecia gostar de tocá-las e beijá-las.

Encostou a cabeça no vão entre meu ombro e pescoço, minhas mãos, ainda na sua cintura, sustentavam seu peso.

"Você viu alguma coisa?", perguntei da forma mais sutil possível e acariciei seu cabelo curto.

Senti seu suspiro contra minha pele e um pouco de dor no ar. A dor de Alice me machucava quase mais do que a minha própria frustração, só não doía mais porque eu sabia que ao falhar eu me sentiria pequeno, inútil, mas ainda mais forte seria o fato de decepcioná-la. Deixei com que meu dom aliviasse um pouco de sua dor.

"Você não vai me decepcionar", ela assegurou, talvez prevendo alguma futura conversa que eu teria com ela, ou apenas sabendo o que minha expressão significava.

"Apenas porque você já viu que não vai funcionar", murmurei, ainda que não quisesse que a conversa tomasse um tom melancólico.

Meu relacionamento com Alice era _leve_. Ainda que intenso e com o dom de me deixar completo, era _natural_. Não dava trabalho nenhum conversar com ela, estar com ela, estar _nela_. Era como se eu tivesse nascido para aquilo, o fato de termos demorado tanto para nos encontrarmos era apenas uma brincadeira do destino. Alice não gostava de achar isso, ela preferia a idéia de que ela tinha um pouco mais de controle nele, o destino.

"Você nunca vai me decepcionar", ergueu o rosto e me encarou com serenidade.

Conhecia Alice tão bem, mas ainda assim ela continuava sendo um mistério para mim. Uma charada cheia de outras pequenas charadas espalhadas pelos olhos vivos, o cabelo espetado, o sorriso meio infantil. Sempre havia alguma coisa em seu rosto que me levava a acreditar que ela não era real.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?", perguntei, minha agonia contrapondo-se contra sua calma.

Sorriu abertamente, mas eu sabia que havia alguma coisa a mais ali. Mesmo que não tivesse o dom de sentir suas emoções, eu continuaria sabendo, os tremores em sua calma apenas confirmaram minha desconfiança.

"Eu simplesmente sei, você sabe!"

Tirei uma de minhas mãos da sua cintura, segurei-a mais firmemente com que a permaneceu no lugar e toquei seu rosto delicado. Sem nunca tirar os olhos dos dela, tracei um caminho de sua mandíbula até sua boca.

"Fale, Alice", pedi, com um tom de suplica que apenas ela me faria usar. "A sua calma me ajuda muito, mas eu _sei_ que ela não é uma característica completamente sua."

Ficava óbvio, após conhecê-la bem o suficiente, que ela era impaciente demais para uma pessoa de tão pequeno tamanho.

Curvei um pouco o corpo e a recoloquei no chão, uma de minhas mãos ainda em seu rosto.

"Isso foi uma coisa que eu levei muito tempo para conseguir, Jazz", ela murmurou, os olhos fixos nos meus. "Você precisa ter isto em mente."

E eu sabia disso, ela já havia me explicado o quão difícil era virar 'vegetariano' de um dia para o outro. Mas a questão não era essa. A questão era que eu havia passado tempo demais em lutas, tempo demais _gostando_ daquilo; caçar, matar e beber sangue humano já estava impregnado em quem eu era, por mais que aquilo me enojasse. Com um passado como o meu, ficava claro que seria mil vezes mais difícil.

Preferi não verbalizar meus pensamentos. Sabia que ela não me julgaria, mas isso não significava que eu gostava de falar sobre a vida que eu havia levado por tanto tempo.

"Vamos logo, então", pedi, entrelaçando sua mão na minha e indo para a porta do quarto.

Me acompanhou com graciosidade, dançando ao meu lado, e eu não pude deixar de admirá-la.

"Devo admitir que estou em dúvida", confessei algum tempo depois, enquanto andávamos calmamente por uma rua deserta e mal iluminada.

Franziu as sobrancelhas, uma expressão de curiosidade tomando conta de seu rosto, como uma criança inteligente demais que não consegue resolver um problema matemático.

"Com o quê?"

Curvei os lábios em um meio sorriso e os olhos dela assumiram um brilho intenso, o que eu tinha reparado que acontecia toda vez que eu sorria daquele jeito. Era bom perceber as reações que ela tinha aos meus atos, principalmente porque eu sabia que ela também percebia as minhas.

"Acho que curioso seria a palavra certa", disse, ainda sorrindo. "Fico tentando imaginar você, uma bailarina, caçando."

A compreensão iluminou seu rosto e senti um pouco de constrangimento emanando seu corpo. Se ainda fosse humana, provavelmente estaria corada, e eu não pude deixar de imaginar o quão adorável aquela visão seria.

"Como qualquer outra vampira que você já conheceu", resmungou, mudando de assunto.

Já havia convivido com várias vampiras ao longo da minha existência, mas nunca havia perdido muito tempo conhecendo-as de verdade. A maioria eram recém-nascidas sedentas por sangue, então suas técnicas de caça não eram das mais aprimoradas. Só que era diferente tentar visualizar Alice caçando – fosse um humano ou um animal. Seu corpo era tão pequeno, seu sorriso tão delicado, e eu não conseguia imaginá-la cravando os dentes em sua preza (ainda que algumas marcas pelo meu pescoço provassem que ela tinha força o suficiente para isto).

"Duvido", limitei-me a dizer.

Ela permaneceu quieta, talvez avistando o futuro, enquanto andávamos. Passou um tempo até que percebi que ela havia parado na calçada.

"Vamos?", chamei, mas ela continuou parada. "Alice?"

Voltei alguns passos e me postei ao seu lado. Ela estava em frente a uma loja sem iluminação, mas a vitrine estava completamente nítida para nossos olhos. Vários sapatos coloridos podiam ser vistos no chão da vitrine, aos pés de alguns manequins. Meu olhar voltou para Alice, que olhava fixamente para um dos sapatos em especial e, fechando os olhos, senti o desejo vindo dela. Agora as coisas faziam mais sentido.

"Consumista, então?", murmurei em tom de piada, puxando seu corpo para mais perto do meu.

Apertou os lábios e não disse nada.

"Vai fazer sol amanhã?", perguntei vagamente, com a intenção de não entregar o que a pergunta significava.

"O quê?", questionou, mas ainda assim fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. "Não, vai estar nublado."

Me olhava sem entender o motivo da minha pergunta e eu balancei a cabeça.

"Amanhã nós viremos até aqui e, como bons cidadãos que somos, faremos uma compra na loja", respondi, sorrindo para ela, e recomecei a andar.

Também sorriu e piscou várias e rápidas vezes. Nós, vampiros, estávamos acostumados a fazer compras noturnas, a maioria delas clandestinas. Principalmente os que andavam em bandos, ou que como eu, eram 'tradicionais' e não aturariam muito tempo em lojas pequenas ao lado de humanos. Mas com Alice, eu começava a perceber que eu queria fazer tudo _certo_.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim me lembrou do soldado que eu era há muitos anos, o rapaz _correto_ que eu era. Eu era uma pessoa boa, simples assim. Queria poder ser daquele jeito de novo, e estar com Alice deixava aquela vontade ainda maior.

Estávamos na entrada da cidade, a estrada em nossa frente, e começamos a andar mais rápido, ainda que para nós o ritmo ainda fosse devagar. Quando já estávamos bem afastados da cidade, e já haviam mais árvores ao redor da estrada, aceleramos nossa caminhada, em um segundo já estávamos correndo pela vegetação.

Desviei o olhar em sua direção e achei engraçada a forma com que o vento batia contra seu rosto, deixando seus cabelos ainda mais espetados. Mas logo voltei a olhar para frente, ouvindo um barulho há alguns metros de distância, provavelmente um bando de cervos.

"Se concentre no cheiro deles", aconselhou em uma voz suave, enquanto ainda corríamos.

Tentei me concentrar no que ela dizia e me deixei levar por meus instintos. Fomos diminuindo o ritmo da nossa corrida e, sorrateiramente, nos aproximamos de um bando de 5 cervos.

Os olhos fixos neles, comecei a prestar atenção em seus movimentos, a forma com que os corações batiam. Não era excitante como os batimentos humanos, mas ainda era _apetitoso_.

"Veja", sussurrou ao meu lado e, no segundo seguinte, já havia avançado para o que estava mais próximo de nós.

Deu um salto e eu podia jurar que ela estava dançando no ar. Rodopiou e, com graciosidade, ela pousou no chão verde. Em um golpe rápido ela atacou o cervo, que mal havia percebido sua presença, e então seus dentes já estavam em seu pescoço. Ela fez todo o ato como se fossem passos ensaiados de um musical, ainda que alguns segundos depois eu pudesse ter visto um pouco de sangue no canto de seus lábios. Um musical sanguinário.

Aquilo, muito mais do que os animais em si, aumentou minha sede. A imagem dela, o sangue em sua pele alva, instigou todos os meus desejos mais primitivos. Dei impulso e saltei para um dos cervos que, como os outros, começavam a fugir. Com as mãos, segurei seu pescoço, sentindo seu pêlo contra minha pele e, não querendo pensar muito no quão idiota aquilo parecia, cravei meus dentes nele. Mordi mais uma vez, com força, e o sangue inundou minha boca, no que eu avidamente comecei a beber, sugando mais.

Era _diferente_, eu disse a mim mesmo. Eu poderia sobreviver com aquilo, seria o suficiente.

Continuei a beber seu sangue, tentando não pensar em nada que não fosse o animal. A vida foi indo embora conforme eu a sugava para mim, mas a sede continuou. Continuou como se eu não tivesse acabado de matar o animal e tomar todo seu sangue. Larguei seu corpo e segui na direção que os outros haviam ido, correndo rápido, não pensando em mais nada.

Corria rápido quando encontrei mais um deles, só que diferente de antes, eu não ouvia seu coração batendo. Suspirei. Oh, com toda certeza havia sim um coração batendo ali. Vi que há alguns metros de distância do corpo do animal, encontrava-se um homem vestido com roupas de caça e uma arma ainda apontada para o animal morto no chão, o olhar obviamente assustado pela rapidez com que eu havia chegado ali.

Seus olhos se esbugalharam e eu senti o desespero tomar conta dele. Normalmente eu teria simplesmente corrido para longe, para evitar que eu o matasse, mas era diferente quando todos seus instintos estavam acesos, o olfato em ápice. Ainda sentia o gosto do sangue de animal na minha boca, e aquilo foi o suficiente para me fazer atacar.

Em menos de um segundo eu já estava em sua frente, sua arma apontada inutilmente para mim. Tomei-a com uma das mãos e a joguei para longe.

"Meu Deus", ele conseguiu murmurar, os olhos fixos nos meus, completamente aterrorizado.

Abri a boca, mostrando os dentes e me dirigi para o seu pescoço. Diferente de quando fiz isso com o animal, senti prazer no que fazia, um prazer insano e intenso.

Cravei meus dentes na pele humana com força e, quando o sangue invadiu minha boca, fechei os olhos, aproveitando o momento, aproveitando as sensações que o sangue me trazia. Conforme o homem desfalecia, fui me curvando sob seu corpo, até estar agachado no chão, com seu corpo em meus braços. Alguns instantes depois, quando desta vez a sede ia embora junto com a vida do homem, me afastei do corpo. Inspirei profundamente e contornei meus lábios com a língua, sem querer perder nenhuma gota do líquido vermelho.

Ofegando, joguei o corpo do homem para o lado e me pus de pé, o corpo revigorado após matar a sede. Só então percebi que Alice estava parada ao lado de uma árvore, há uma distância razoável de mim.

"Está tudo bem", sussurrou, provavelmente sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Só que nem eu sabia direito o que falar, minha mente ainda estava levemente extasiada pelo sangue ingerido. Mas, conforme eu me aproximava lentamente dela, a realidade foi voltando, da mesma forma que eu sentia que Alice estava _me apoiando_.

Cheguei até ela, mas ainda assim mantendo um espaço entre nós.

"Ele não estava no nosso caminho, até decidir ir atrás dos cervos que conseguiram fugir de nós, então eu não o vi antes", ela explicou, a expressão tranqüila, ainda que seu corpo irradiasse um pouco de frustração. "Desculpe."

Encarei seus olhos por um longo momento, procurando por seus verdadeiros pensamentos, e então fechei meus olhos. Senti a sua frustração, mas ela vinha pelo fato de ela não ter conseguido enxergar o homem no nosso caminho, senti também a confiança que ela ainda tinha em mim.

O monstro, o animal que existia em mim voltou a florescer, como havia feito quando eu sugava o sangue do caçador. Eu havia acabado de matar _mais um_ humano e ela continuava com aquela confiança inabalável.

Dei um passo em sua direção e a segurei pelos ombros com força, esquecendo a fragilidade que eu sempre via nela.

"Como você pode dizer essas coisas? Como você pode _sentir_ essas coisas?!", me vi sussurrando com desprezo, as palavras saindo lenta e venenosamente dos meus lábios. "Eu acabei de matar um homem na sua frente. Você se satisfez com sangue animal, enquanto eu achava tudo aquilo inútil! Enquanto tudo o que eu desejava era sangue humano!"

Alice fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça com leveza. Abriu os olhos, impaciente.

"Eu lhe disse, Jazz: não é fácil. Eu te entendo." Murmurou docemente e ergueu a mão para tocar meu rosto.

Peguei sua mão no ar e a apertei na minha com força.

".isso.", falei, os dentes pressionados uns nos outros. "Pare de dizer que entende, que sabe o como é difícil."

Soltei sua mão e me afastei dela.

"Não sei por que achei que poderia ser _bom novamente_!", virei de costas para ela, meus olhos recaindo sobre o corpo do homem que eu havia matado.

Ouvi seus passos se aproximando de mim e logo depois suas mãos em meus ombros, me tocando delicadamente.

"Você **é** bom, Jasper."

Com uma força que eu sabia que ela tinha, mas que não combinava com sua aparência, ela me virou para ela. Rapidamente colocou ambas as mãos em meu rosto, cada uma de um lado, e se pôs na ponta dos pés para poder me encarar direito.

"Não importa o que você faz para saciar a sua sede, não importa quantas vidas você já tirou", ela desceu uma das mãos para o meu peito. "O que importa é que eu sei quem você é, eu sei que você é um bom homem."

Inspirei profundamente.

"Isso nunca vai funcionar", lhe avisei.

Desejava desesperadamente que ela parasse de ter tanta confiança em mim, ainda que no fundo eu soubesse que preferia a _morte_ a viver em um mundo onde eu não tinha mais a minha bailarina confiando em mim.

"_Vai_ funcionar", ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos. "Você vai querer discordar de mim?"

"Eu quero mais do que tudo acreditar em você", confidenciei. "Mas isto está em mim, Alice. Está impregnado em cada parte do meu corpo."

Balançou a cabeça e impulsionou seu corpo contra o meu, os lábios se aproximando dos meus. Afastei o rosto o mais rápido que eu pude, mas ela não desistiu, a mão correndo para a minha nunca e trazendo meu rosto para perto do seu de novo.

"Faça isto por mim, Jasper.", ela pediu em um sussurro baixo, até mesmo para mim.

Naquele momento eu soube que aquela seria a única vez que ela me pediria aquilo, nunca mais precisaria repetir aquelas palavras, porque eu sabia que a machucava ter que pedir aquilo daquele jeito.

"Eu sei quem você é, Jasper Hale. Eu sei tudo sobre você, eu enxerguei todo seu passado, eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, e mesmo assim eu estou aqui, eu confio em você.", voltou a aproximar nossos lábios. "Agora _você_ precisa confiar em si mesmo."

Seus olhos ainda estavam grudados nos meus e eu podia enxergar neles que todas suas palavras eram verdadeiras, eu podia sentir a verdade.

"Eu confio em _você._", murmurei contra seus lábios, e então deixei com que eles se tocassem.

Porque para mim, depois daquele momento, só existiu aquele motivo. Eu seria bom novamente – um dia – por ela.

* * *

**(N/A):** Demorei séculos, eu sei, eu sei.  
Estava completamente bloqueada pra esse capítulo, então ontem de noite eu decidi que ia escrever, e foi isso que saiu. Sinceramente? Eu gostei bastante do resultado, espero que vocês também gostem (e comentem bastante xD)  
Acho que esse seria um bom 'final', mas também acho que vou acabar postando mais alguma coisa. Entãão...prestem atenção nas atualizações (:  
Beijos, deixem reviews bem bonitinhas  
**Lisi B.**


End file.
